tarqfandomcom-20200213-history
Pantheon
Myth of creation and origin In the beginning there was power, raw and unformed. Power beyond imagining yet free and unchecked. The power sought order. (As it is the way of all things to proceed from order to chaos and from chaos to order in a perpetual cycle.) Power formed vessels to contain itself and beings to watch over them. Thus the gods were created to watch over the vastness of worlds that power had become. Some of the worlds were barren, however, and nothing sprung from them, although they were still beautiful because they contained the least chaos. The watchers of these orderly worlds grew tired of their vigilance over the unchanging, orderly vessels. In time, each came to believe that these static worlds did not need to be watched, and as they came to this realization they left their vessels, seeking the chaos which had birthed them. They sought worlds with diversity and change, the most chaotic and imperfect worlds they could find. When they encountered the watchers of these worlds they appoached in many guises and were often accepted as a co-watcher for one reason or another. Many were humble and begged to be accepted. Others decieved the watcher into thinking that they were created to help the watcher, and still others came and struggled with the watcher until some agreement was reached. The watchers, like people, have all the same desires and weaknesses, but on a more simplified scale. Some of them wanted many planets and some of them would ruin their vessel, release all its power and move on. Palelil was one of those who destroyed his world. He happened upon Rohrkhad's and coerced the creator into letting him stay as a watcher. When Rhorkhad created the dwarves as helpers in his world building, Palelil was jealous. The dwarves were a hearty race and carried out the tasks that the god asked. Palelil tried to mimic Rhorkhad but ended up creating the twisted Taldor race which was more bent on destruction than creation and preservation (each of the races represent the most prevalent trait in their god). This angered Palelil because it revealed his short-comings. He vowed to destroy Rhorkhad and the dwarves he had created. Zlntrlkopfr came along after these events, and quietly joined his two brothers. He also created a race of creatures in his image. The Tlengle are large red lizards with a rather bad sense of humor. It is also unclear when Tito, the protector of the weak, arrived and was accepted as a Watcher. Over time the power of the elements also formed vessels, giving birth the the younger gods of Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. Divinity Rank 1 - Demigod Status These entities are the weakest of the gods. A demigod can grant spells and perform a few deeds that are beyond mortal limits. A demigod has anywhere from a few hundred to a few thousand devoted mortal worshipers and may recieve veneration or respect from many more. The Gods Rhorkhad the Creator Rhorkhad, who is believed to be of dwarven appearance himself, created - according to legend - not only the land Tarq but also the dwarven race. It was this act, that both challenged and enraged Palelil, a god from a distant and long forgotten planet in search for new toys. He is also said to have forced the other gods into their eternal rest, diminishing their powers to meekly anwering prayers within their temples. After that he retreated to a resting place himself, which the dwarves named Entemar, located on the isle of Ilakasek. Further information to be released... Palelil Main article: Palelil Palelil came to Tarq after destroying his planet, looking for yet another plaything. When faced with Rhorkhad's might and the beauty of his creation, the dwarven race, however, he found him self out-skilled and overpowered. Despite creating a race of his own, the Taldor, he still holds a stubborn grudge. His involuntary place of resting is said to be the Dark Temple. Zlntrlkopfr Main article: Zlntrlkopfr Zlntrlkopfr is the creator of the Tlengle. The Lizard God fell in combat a group of great adventurers. There is now a new lizard god, and it is not bound by the eternal sleep of his predecessor. Tito Main article: Tito Tito is the creator of the human race and protector of the weak. he is most famous for leading the battle against the dragons of this world and slaying the dragon queen Ascalon in single combat. He is said to be resting within the High Temple. The elemental gods All elemental gods were created by Rhorkhad and later banished to different locations. Melmalan Main article: Melmalan Melmalan, the water god, is a living being made of water. His powers used to rule the sea and all living creatures in it, but he has since been confined to the Sea Temple. Ziphanu Main article: Ziphanu Ziphanu, the air god, was the lord of all that is above the earth. He was revered with all wind elementals and considered the most powerful of the four elemental gods. His resting place is rumored to be in the northern parts of the island Balat. Ziphanu was killed early on in the campaign by the demon, who then assumed the position of air god. Hantaknor Main article: Hantaknor Hantaknor, the fire god, was the first elemental god to be created by Rhorkhad, who then helped in creating the other gods by transforming the chaos into water, earth and air. Dablak Main article: Dablak Dablak, the earth god, who takes the form a white tiger was presumably exiled to Delqafi.